1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a skin package of the type used to visibly display merchandise for sale on racks or counters, especially in self-service stores. The package of the present invention is characterized by having a transparent window such that the commodity packaged is visible from both sides of the package. The goods are packaged between transparent films supported on a single backing board. The protective vacuum drawn film covering the goods is heat sealed. Excessive vacuum draw-down of the film over the goods is avoided.
2. The Prior Art
The patent literature is replete with references dealing with packaging of articles under a thermoplastic sheet or film. One early method comprised providing a supporting panel coated on one side with adhesive and provided with a plurality of holes. The article to be packaged is placed on the panel, a heated thermoplastic sheet is draped over the article and the air is exhausted from between the sheet and the article by means of suction applied to the underside of the supporting panel. The air is withdrawn solely through the holes since the adhesive coating functions as a barrier to the passage of air.
Groth U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,735 discloses a similar coating process in which an air permeable supporting panel without such drilled or punched holes is supplied with an adhesive coating applied in a non-continuous manner. According to this method, air may pass through the non-coated areas of the supporting panel in the course of drawing the heated thermoplastic covering into tight engegement with the article to be covered. However, neither of these prior art processes make provision for a package from which the article is visible from both sides. Also, the bonding of the protective film is limited to those areas covered by adhesive, and, in many cases, there is excessive draw-down of the thermoplastic film over the goods being packaged making removal difficult.
Bittner U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,693 discloses a package in which a supporting panel is provided with an opening covered by a transparent film. The product to be packaged is placed over the resulting window and enclosed in a preformed transparent film bowl which is pasted or welded to the supporting panel. While this package has the advantage of permitting viewing of the packaged goods from both sides, the use of preformed transparent bowls to cover the goods and fastening of those bowls involves processing steps which materially add to the expense of the package.